pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:D/Me VoS Vaettir Farmer
This build is designed to farm Glacial Stones from Spectral Vaettir in Jaga Moraine in Normal Mode only. Attributes and Skills prof=d/me scythe=12+1+1 mystic=10+1 inspir=8SweepAssaultAttackScytheof Silenceof EarthInterventionHaste/build Equipment *Any mix of Radiant, Windwalker, Blessed, Sentry's, or Survivor Insignias. *Max AL Armor. *A Zealous or Sundering Scythe of Enchanting will work. Asterius' Scythe works fine. *Max Vigor Rune available (not needed but it's a nice addition). Usage *Starting at Longeye's Ledge, run through Bjora Marches to Jaga Moraine using [Haste@11 as your speed buff. No monsters need to be engaged, unless you encounter a Frost Wurm. If this happens, use [of Silence@11 and continue. *Once you zone in Jaga Moraine, use [Intervention@11 and get the Norn Hunting Party from Jarnskeggi. This is not so much for Norn Points as it is to keep track of when you have killed all of the Vaettir. *Using [of Silence@11 and [of Earth@8, pull the Vaettir in groups of 2-4. Groups of three are recommended as you can only hit three targets at once. *Maintaining Vow of Silence and Mantra of Earth, spam attack skills, especially [Sweep@14 as it is your in-battle heal. Recommended attack skill chain: [Assault@14 --> [Scythe@14 --> [Sweep@14 --> [Attack@14. *Continue this until all the Vaettir are dead. There are 15 of them in normal mode: 9 to the north and 6 to the south. When you get a message saying "15 foes slain." you know you are done. *Rezone to Bjora Marches and back to respawn the Vaettir. *Rinse and Repeat. Variants *[Haste@11 can be swapped for [Grace@9, but this requires you to put points in Wind Prayers. *Feel free to swap attack skills around, just so long as you still have [Sweep@14 on your bar and your attack skills don't remove your own enchantments. Some possibilities: **[Scythe@14 (An easily spammable attack skill because, hopefully, you will be attacking at least 2-4 foes at all times) **[Victory@14 (Note that this does not trigger 3 times when you hit 3 foes.) :The ideal attack to replace would be [Assault@14 since the extra energy is not really needed, but, again, feel free to play with it. D/Mo Variant prof=d/mo scythe=12+1+1 mystic=10+1 windpr=8+1 smitin=2SweepAssaultSweepScytheOf SilenceSpiritInterventionGrace/build *Though this build does accomplish the same task, it lacks the protection and energy management provided by [of Earth@8. [Spirit or [Bond are the only truly viable replacements. *For this variant, if you want more energy return from the ending of [of Silence@11, you can lower Scythe Mastery by one and raise Mysticism by one. This will give a 4 energy return instead of a 3 energy return at the cost of attack damage. *Because of the lower energy management, a Zealous Scythe of Enchanting is a must for this build. Again, Asterius' Scythe works well. Counters *Not maintaining Vow of Silence. *Having your health get lower than that of the Spectral Vaettir. Notes *The safest number of Vaettir to engage at a time is three; however, it is possible to defeat four at a time. This is not recommended: the fourth Vaettir will not provide any additional healing from Victorious Sweep because a scythe can only strike three foes at once. *Use Heart of the Norn in order to boost your health even further. This makes it easier to trigger Victorious Sweep's healing. *An average run should take about 5-7 minutes. *Spectral Vaettir deal Earth Damage, hence why Mantra of Earth is used. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuLniJ-olcg D/Me Vaettir Farmer